Tsukimiya
Tsukimiya「月宮」''' is the main character and main female protagonist of the manga series Bloody Cross. She is a half angel vampire, and due to this, was branded by a curse since birth; she's searching for God's Prophecy Book, so she can break the curse; if she doesn't do this before she turns 18, then she will die from the curse. Appearance Tsukimiya is a very beautiful and very attractive woman with a fairly tall and slender build. She has waist length wavy blonde hair, brown eyes, and large breasts, with a red curse brand on her right breast. She's always seen wearing a white coat with a red ribbon over it, and a black under dress. Personality Tsukimiya is usually depicted as a rash and rather arrogant individual, always willing to throw herself into danger if there's a possibility that she can remove her curse brand from her body and save her own life. She is very easy to agitate, and this often puts her at odds with Tsuzuki and Hinata, who like to tease her all the time by squeezing her breasts. Despite this, she does consider them to be valuable comrades, and maybe even friends, and is willing to risk her life in order to save them if need be. History At the moment of her birth, Tsukimiya was given a curse brand by God. Due to one of her parents being an Angel, and the other being a Vampire. Plot Tsukimiya first appears at some unknown location, laying over the body of the corpse of some unknown demon she just killed. Tsukimiya is then seen telling him that she wants to suck the thick, flowing blood that's in his body. The demon, who was believed at first to be dead, jumped up and asked her if it's really ok for an Angel to drink Demon Blood with a body given to her boy God. She responds by saying that she doesn't like being called Angel and stabs the demon through the chest with her sword. After sucking his blood, she realized that he wasn't a full blood demon, and instead was just a regular dummy. She then curses her luck, claiming that she needs to drink pure demon blood sometime very soon, or else her curse will cause her to die. She looks angry as the head front the dummy she just killed then looks up at her, and explains that he heard the rumors of her, the Half/Angel Half Vampire. He also says that through his eyes, someone named Lord Brass now knows of her existence, due to her unfortunate curse. However, Tsukimiya thanks him. Claiming that, due to the contract that he made with Brass, she now knows where the real Lord Brass is located at. Tsukimiya then heads to an unknown location, and ends up getting shot at by a person who turns out to be Hinata, scoring a direct hit on her. Tsukimiya calls him a brute and then mentions Brass, peaking his interest. He asks her if she's an Angel hunting Brass, and she responds by saying to stay away from him, because he's her pray. Hinata then introduces himself as a full Angel, and claims that he wants them to work together to hunt Brass. However, Tsukimiya refuses. Claiming that, as a half Angel, she can sense lies, and that she doesn't trust him at all. She then proceeds to leave, telling him not to get in her way. Before she can get away, however. Both of them feel a strong demonic presence coming their way. Hinata fires a tracking spell at the direction the presence was coming from, but still appears to have trouble tracking it. He tells Tsukimiya this, but she still refuses to cooperate with him. Tsukimiya then falls to the ground due to the pain that her curse is causing her. The two of them then flee to inside of a building so that Tsukimiya can rest up. Hinata explains that his spell is currently tracking Brass's location, so they can move out when that has been completed. Tsukimiya questions why he's helping her when she still doesn't trust him, and he explains that he's trying to earn her trust. To do that, he'll even nurse her back to health if she collapses. When Tsukimiya brings up her ability to detect lies, Hinata throws her down and instructs her to worry about herself. He informs her that she'd stand no chance against a pure blood in her current state, so they should work together to do it. She then shows Hinata the half blood curse on her right breast, and explains the conditions of the curse to her. She says that God cannot forgive an Angel who would choose to breed with a Demon, and therefore their offspring is branded with this curse at birth. She explains that, in order to live, she has to drink pure blood demon blood before she turns 18. And she has little time left. Understanding now, Hinata attempts to examine the curse himself to see if he can remove it for her. He first licks the mark on her breast, giving him an embarrassed look out of Tsukimiya. However, Hinata then casts a spell on it, which is supposed to get rid of the pain, at least temporarily, causing Tsukimiya to thank him. The two of them have some more humorous banter, which involves Hinata calling Tsukimiya cute. After that, Tsukimiya does agree to work with Hinata after all, in order to show her gratitude to him. Tsukimiya and Hinata then head to the inside of a certain building, Hinata noting that there's lots of Angel bones, probably form Angels that were eaten by Brass. Tsukimiya also notices the remains of wandering souls corrupted by hatred. The two of them are then largely surprised by the arrival of Brass, who criticizes them for them criticizing him about his "cute possessions" as he puts it, after he invited them to his building. When Brass says he'll make them his food as compensation, Hinata responds by saying that he too must atone for his sins for being a man eater. Tsukimiya and Brass then begin a short battle, involving Brass summoning dead skeletons back to life to fight for him, and Tsukimiya drawing her sword and using it against him in combat. When it looks like Brass is about to get the upper hand in the fight, Tsukimiya turns the tables on him by using her blood that he spills to fight him, causing serious damage to him. The battle led up to Brass launching a finishing blow to Tsukimiya, but Hinata jumped in to take the blow and saves her, supposedly being killed in the process. What he really did, however, was launch a body double spell, creating two of him. So he could save Tsukimiya, and still live himself. In the end, Tsukimiya uses her blood control to rip Brass apart, finally killing him. When Tsukimiya goes to drink Brass's blood, she falls to the ground in pain. Hinata apologizes to her, revealing that his true intentions were to take Brass's blood for himself, due to him also being a half blood demon. Before Tsukimiya dies she convinces Hinata to kiss her. However, this was just a trick. When they kiss, she drinks his blood, and thus drank Brass's demon blood inside of him. Unfortunately, the mark rejected the already used demon blood she drank, and causes her curse to be on both her and Hinata. While Hinata appears to be oddly optimistic about the situation, Tsukimiya hates it, claiming that it doesn't seem like they'll live for much longer. Tsukimiya is next seen confronting another demon and has apparently already defeated him, taunting him about loosing to a half breed. After demonstrating her lust for demonic blood, she proceeds to drink the defeated demon's blood. After drinking it, however, she realized that the demon wasn't actually a full demon, and thus his blood would not work to remove her curse. She then leaves, noting her new goal of finding an item known as "God's Prophecy". Which supposedly has the ability to remove the curse from her, without having to risk her life to drink a demon's blood. She then notices someone spying on her and attacks, finding out that it was Hinata that was spying on her. Hinata then reveals that he too is searching for God's Prophecy Book to remove his part of the cures. He then tries to get Tsukimiya to tell him the book's location, but she refuses. Claiming that she won't give away vital information like that to an enemy. Tsukimiya then tries to leave, claiming that she still his to find the "key" to the Prophecy Book before she can use it. Hinata then decides to make a deal with her; If she leads him to the Prophecy Book, he'll lead her to the key. When that's done, they can use the power of the book to undo the shared curse. Hinata explains that God's Prophecy is, simply put, a book with God's power. Which everyone from angels, demons, half breads, and fallen angels are seeking for their own uses and purposes. Due to this, he criticizes Tsukimiya for wanting to go by herself, but he won't stop her if she really wants to do something so foolish. Both Tsukimiya and Hinata are then seen at some Church, which they believe should hopefully hold the Prophecy Book. Due to the information found in the previous demon's blood. As soon as they enter the Church, Hinata gets extremely worried because he notices that the half blood's curse is currently cording away at them, which is a bad sign. After Tsukimiya scolds him for saying ominous things, Hinata laments that all they need to do is find the Prophecy Book. Due to her being able to sense lies, Tsukimiya soon comes out and says that Hinata plans on taking the Prophecy for himself, and leaving her trapped inside of this Church, which he promptly denies. Tsukimiya then asks him one last time if he actually plans on sharing the power of the Prophecy Book with her, which he says yes to. She the laments to herself that she can still sense his lies, and that she herself also plans on monopolizing God's Power for herself. They're next seen going down into a corridor that is supposed to have the Prophecy Book. Due to how difficult it is to find the book Hinata asks Tsukimiya if she thinks it's beneficial to cooperate with him after all. Tsukimiya responds by asking him if he thinks he'll ever regret getting in her way. She also says that, although teaming up with him to remove the curse hasn't yet become a handicap, she'll be thrilled to see him finally prove himself to her. Hinata then asks her if she'll kiss him if they succeed, and Tsukimiya comically says she doesn't see any value in that, and all he should really care about is the trophy of God's Power. The two of them then came across a female demon who already possessed the Prophecy Book before they could get to it. She asks them if they're angels, and claims that they smell like Angels, with something else mixed in. She then realizes that they're mixed blood instead of full Angels, and claims she's never actually seen one in person before. Tsukimiya then ord ers her to hand over the Prophecy Book, and she refuses, stating her name as Momose, and saying she wants to play a game with them. A brief battle then commences between Hinata and Tsukimiya against Momose, Hinata launches an attack called "Cross: Random Fire", which sends a gigantic wave of fire at Momose. At the end of the fight Tsukimiya appears behind Momose, grabs the Prophecy Book, and prepares to finally kill her. Before she can, however. Momose wraps her up in a shadow technique and tosses her straight through a nearby wall. Afterwards, due to her blood being spilled, Tsukimiya begins to use it as a weapon, criticizing Momose for spilling a half vampire's blood. Momose then attacks her from behind, bringing her to her knees.Momose taunting her, claiming that even though she's a blood sucking vampire, she can still be killed. Tsukimiya then realizes that Momose controls shadows, and Hinata uses this information to save her. However, Momose escapes using shadows After Tsukimiya confirms that the Prophecy Book is ok, Hinata hugs her around her neck. When Tsukimiya asks what he's doing, Hinata takes his arm off her and just smiles, claiming that he just wants to hold onto the Prophecy Book. Tsukimiya then shows her remaining concern about them sharing the book's power, and Hinata retorts by saying that the fact that he hasn't killed her yet is proof of their cooperation. They're then surprised by Momose who returns to the fight. She quickly steals the Prophecy Book back from them once again, and the three of them enter i nto a brief battle once again. Tsukimiya uses a technique known as Blood Skewer, which appears to impale Momose from all ends, angels, and sides. After believing they've killed Momose, the two of them begin talking about finding the Key. Tsukimiya asks what Hinata said would happen if they cooperate, and Hinata responds that they would kiss. So then, Tsukimiya pulls him in for that very kiss. After the kiss, Hinata realizes that the Prophecy Book is gone, and Tsukimiya reveals that she took it. She then attempts to force Hinata to tell her where the Key to the Prophecy Book is located at. Hinata then reveals that, when they kissed, he cast a curse upon her through the mouth to prevent her from weaponizing her blood. He then knocks Tsukimiya across the room and grabs the Prophecy Book,and then pins her down. Stating that he puts his own survival above everything else, even her survival, believing that she feels the same way. Hinata and Tsukimiya are then suddenly in extraordinarily pain, due to their curses corroding away at them. Tsukimiya once again attempts to to force Hinata to reveal the whereabouts of the key, and Hinata refuses once again. Tsukimiya then sucks his blood and obtains the information that way, confirming that she indeed will do anything to survive, just like him. Momose then returns to the battlefield and uses a sword to stab through Tsukimiya's back and Hinata's front at the same time, surprising them. She then continues to taunt them about being half bloods, calling them vulgar and barbaric. Momose then tries to force Tsukimiya to give up the Prophecy Book, only to have her comically refuses. Hinata, suddenly brutally attacking Momose from behind, agrees with Tsukimiya. Momose then pushes Hinata back down, and claims that they should be more grateful. As she's allowing them to live. When Tsukimiya asks why that is, Momose says that she wants them to die with regret more intense than this. She also says that her objective in the first place wasn't to steal the Prophecy Book, but was to defile the power of God so that angels can't use it anymore. Before she can however, she's stabbed in the back by Tsuzuki, who supposedly kills her, and then takes the Prophecy Book and purifies all of the defilement that Momose did to it. Leaving Tsukimiya wondering if he's an enemy or not. Noticing him using purification, a power that is unforg iving to anything Human, Demon, or Half Bread, both Tsukimiya and Hinata realize that he is indeed an Angel, but also that the Curse's corrosion is beginning to fade, at least for the time being. Hinata notes that the corrosion ended due to the Prophecy Book's power, which is resonating within the Angel. In addition, he's able to use the book's power without even using the Key, which is proof that he's a true Angel. Tsuzuki then turns around, points his sword at them, and gives them one of two choices: Either tell him where the Key is located at, or die at his hands. Tsuzuki decides to give them time and leaves, but appears to have kept tabs on them at all times. Tsukimiya and Hinata don't agree with Tsuzuki at first, but end up agreeing with him when they realize that they have no other choice. Hinata and Tsukimiya then begin to fight again, with Tsukimiya claiming that she doesn't like being forced to do things for others, and Hinata then ridiculing her for spending time with him. He also says that two people bearing the same hardships should be nicer to each other, and then proceeds to kiss her once again. Therefore enabling Tsukimiya to use her blood as a weapon once more. Tsukimiya retorts by saying that the two of them are competing which is why she can't survive if she works with him and Hinata, although saying that was a very harsh thing to say, says that she does have a point in that matter. As the two continue locate the key, they realize it's at a nearby church. As they enter Tsukimiya laments how pissed she is that they'll have to hand over the Key to that angel (Tsuzuki). A flashback to Tsuzuki asking them to get him the key then ensues. When Tsukimiya asks him if he knows where they key is even at, he says he does due to Hinata telling him, and then makes a joke about making the two of them fight for the Key itself. Hinata and Tsukimiya engage in some more arguing, but Hanamura stops them by shooting his gun at them, and Tsuzuki berates them for it. Tsuzuki got them to work together to look for the Key in the end by saying that whoever gets the key for him first will have their curse erased, but the catch is that they'll have to fight to the death after they acquire it; that will please him. Once they get closer to the Key, the two of them begin to seriously fight once again. Hinata uses an ability called Shin Wheel: Box of Annihilation', and after Tsukimiya dodges it uses the attack '''Extreme Piercing', which is a curse of his. Just when it looks like Tsukimiya's about to loose she retaliates almost successfully, but it then shot by Hanamura, who was spying on them in a hidden location. Revealing their partnership, Tsuzuki then orders Hinata to make the key appear, which he does, by using the technique God's Key Materialize with the chant At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm. When he gets the Key, Hanamura shoots him in the chest, revealing that they were planning on betraying him and Tsukimiya all along. When Hanamura is about to lay the finishing blow, Hinata reveals that he's just a dummy, and cleverly retaliates toward Hanamura, pissed off. After that Tsukimiya reveals her presence, alive, back at Tsuzuki's place, holding her sword to his head. Hinata then leaves Hanamura defeated, (but not dead), and Tsukimiya leaves Tsuzuki, taking his Book of Prophecy with her; in the epilogue of the chapter, the two of them reunite once again, completely intending to break their curses. Abilities Sucking Blood: Due to being a half vampire, Tsukimiya has the ability to suck other people's blood, thereby killing them, in order to re-energize her and keep her alive. Lie Detecting: Due to being a Half Angel Half Vampire, Tsukimiya has the ability to detect when people are lying to her. Swordsmanship Expert: Tsukimiya has also been shown as a competent swordsmen. She carries a rather long, sharp sword with her at all times, which she used to easily ans swiftly fight toe to toe with Brass, a full blooded demon. Blood Control: Tsukimiya has the unique ability to control all of the blood that spills from her body, and use it as a weapon. She uses this technique to end up ultimately killing the full blooded demon Brass. *'Blood Skewer': This is a technique which Tsukimiya uses against the cat demon Momose, to attempt to impale her to death from all sides and angels. Quotes *(To one of Brass's Dummies) "I've finally caught you.....I really want.....that strong, thick blood flowing through your veins.....let me suck you dry!" *(To one of Brass's Dummies) "I'm not too fond of being called Angel. I will be taking your blood now." Trivia Category:Angel Vampire Hybrid Category:Character Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Tsuzuki's Group Category:Half Bloods